swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W31/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 28.07.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:51 Server check and updates 01:30 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 04:04 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 06:37 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 08:52 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 12:29 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 15:14 Antonio Vivaldi - Griselda (2005) Naïve (I) 17:48 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 20:05 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 22:44 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 29.07.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:14 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 02:19 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 05:05 Carl Maria von Weber - Der Freischütz (1994) RCA (D) 07:16 E.T.A. Hoffmann - Dirna (1998) CPO (D) 08:25 Gaetano Donizetti - L'ajo nell'imbarazzo (1984) Warner Fonit (I) 10:33 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 12:54 Gioachino Rossini - Il barbiere di Siviglia (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 15:13 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (1999) Opera Rara (I) 17:48 Giovanni Pacini - Saffo (1995) Marco Polo (I) 20:06 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 22:57 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 30.07.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:54 Saverio Mercadante - La vestale (2004) Marco Polo (I) 03:31 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 05:32 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 07:43 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) 10:10 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) 12:44 Emilio Arrieta - Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) 14:40 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 16:11 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 18:01 Jules Massenet - Le Cid (1976) Columbia Records (F) 20:27 Jules Massenet - Thaïs (2002) Dynamic (F) 22:34 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 31.07.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:37 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 03:16 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 04:08 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 06:00 Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari - Le donne curiose (1968) Mondo Musica (I) 08:10 Italo Montemezzi - L'amore dei tre re (1976) RCA (I) 09:35 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 11:08 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 13:10 Nino Rota - I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 14:07 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 15:44 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 17:55 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 20:09 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 21:55 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 23:54 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 01.08.2014 - Friday/Freitag - Swiss National Day 02:12 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 04:00 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 06:00 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 08:02 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 09:39 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 11:57 Giacomo Puccini - Edgar (2005) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 13:20 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 15:07 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1965) Decca (I) 17:07 Gioachino Rossini - Ciro in Babilonia (1988) Akademia (I) - 1st recording 19:36 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 23:21 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1983) EMI Classics (I) 02.08.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:49 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 04:04 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 06:25 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (The Philosopher's Stone) (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 08:29 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 10:41 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 12:29 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 15:08 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 17:35 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 20:00 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 23:07 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 03.08.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:11 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 05:12 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 08:13 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 11:31 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 14:08 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 16:51 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 19:25 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 20:16 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 31/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014